Close Encounters of the Rush Kind
by Outtie
Summary: The season one episode 'Space' from another perspective.


**Close Encounters of the Rush Kind**

The alien was discovered in the wreckage. The soldiers said it was easy to capture; one shot took it down.

I had it taken to The Doctor for a closer examination. At first we believed it was dead, but it awoke suddenly and emitted a highly pitched cry when The Doctor made the first incision.

It was a hideous beast. Its body was dense and meaty and furry in odd places. Its skin was pink on the outside, but red inside.

The Silent One probed the alien's mind and discovered a most bright thing. The creature was stranded here through the universe gate from The Great Ship. May our Old Ones rejoice in our cunning.

The Silent One says the alien calls itself 'he' and 'human' and 'husband' and 'Rush'.

The alien appears to be leaking a salty fluid from two of its face holes.

The Doctor's medical examination was thorough. The creature is carbon based and must come from a planet with high gravity. Like ourselves it has four limbs, which appear to function much as our own do. After the alien's garments were removed The Doctor discovered a fifth appendage of unknown function.

The Doctor took a tissue sample from the fifth appendage. The alien became highly agitated.

The Silent One has only managed to break down some of the alien's mental barriers. The Silent One tells us that these 'humans' have only recently arrived on The Great Ship and do not have any real control over it. This will greatly please our hive when next we communicate.

The Silent One says the humans come from far away, further than even The Old Ones could have known. They come from a small planet called Earth, which has only a single moon in its sky. They are small he says and petty and disorganized. Their world operates under many governments and has no unity. He says they reproduce sexually like animals. They raise children in 'family units' and allow them to 'play' even when there is still work to be done.

The Doctor says the alien is strong.

The Silent One agrees. He says he cannot glean the code to The Great Ship's shields from the human creature's mind without destroying it utterly.

He says we must find another. A weaker mind, that he can manipulate and program.

The Doctor agrees, but he says the other must be a 'woman', since the alien we have is a man.

The Silent One and The Doctor are at odds. The Doctor wishes to procure a female human animal so that he may study the species and breed more for his tests. The Silent One finds this notion disgusting. He says the humans should be wiped out as soon as we have what we need from them.

I agree with The Silent One, but to keep the Sacred Peace, I promise The Doctor that he may keep as many humans alive as he needs for his research once we gain possession of Destiny.

Possessing the Great Ship must take precedence over all.

(O)

The Silent One pulled me aside to report a troubling incident. He was briefly pulled from his body and captured by the Destiny humans. They shouted foul alien words at him and held him down.

He was afraid and unable to escape and then his body was suddenly returned to him.

He suspects this could have something to do with the Ancient stone we discovered in the alien's garments.

I expressed my worry to The Silent One that this process could lead to an alien boarding our own ship in the same manner. He assured me that could not be so, for when he returned, he found his body was just as he had left it.

I must speak of this with no one.

(O)

A female alien has been procured.

It was absurdly easy.

The Silent One has already begun to alter her mind even as The Doctor overwrites her inferior genetic code with our own Sacred Genome.

All is going according to plan.

(O)

The Silent One is dead.

Both the human prisoners have escaped.

A soldier was also killed when the humans stole one of our boarding ships.

I know the humans are responsible.

The Doctor assures me that his genetic modifications were faultless and the human female belongs to us. The tracking device we implanted in the man has been activated.

Rest secure oh, Old Ones, The Great Ship will be ours.

End of transmission.

(O)

Addendum

Our brothers in galactic core have informed us that they have also captured a pair of humans. They were found in a cave dying of hypoxia on one of our outpost worlds. Their heavy lungs could not cope with our atmosphere.

The Doctor has requested leave to return to our brothers using his personal craft.

I have given him his desire. His work must continue.

Our brother ship's Sensitive has discovered that these humans too are from The Great Ship. They call themselves 'Curtis' and 'Palmer' and I have reason to believe that they shall prove useful to us in time.

End of transmission.


End file.
